


I think I want to Marry You.

by lornrocks



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Marriage, Proposals, Romance, Slash, brunomarslyrics, promptfest, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: <i>Arthur has been in love with Eames for years, but he still thinks that Eames sees him as a convenience, a friend, and that has to be enough. But the moment the New York decision is announced on live television, Eames snaps the thing off and falls to one knee.</i> From the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html">Let's Get Gay Married! comment meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I want to Marry You.

Arthur was in New York on a job one summer in June when he hears a knock at his hotel room door. Before he can even reach for his gun and look out the peephole, he hears an unfortunately familiar voice yelling cheerfully through the wooden door.

"Arthur, darling, it's me. Let me in."

The point man rolls his eyes and opens the door, trying not to scowl too much when Eames shoves past him and into the room, carrying a few bags of what smells like incredibly appetizing takeout.

"What are you doing here, Eames?" Arthur sighs, shutting the door and taking the time to make sure it was bolted and locked.

"I know you've been working completely too much on our current job and thought I'd bring by some dinner," He smiles cheekily, "And also I was bored."

The expression on his colleague's- no, friend's- face is almost too much for Arthur but he nods once and gestures towards the sofa and coffee table towards the middle of the room.

Eames flicks on the tv to some crime procedural while Arthur unpacks the food and they eat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying the company and the complete outlandishness of the unlikely tv show. A particular scene comes up and Eames laughs out loud, slightly startling the other man.

"Reminds me of that time in Prague, do you remember, Arthur?"

Arthur does remember. He remembers very distinctly the two of them doing surveillance on a mark and almost getting caught, leading to the two of them pretending to be lovers getting hot and heavy in a convenient hallway (a move Arthur suspects Eames stole from James Bond, but would deny outright if asked).

The problem with this particular memory is it's the exact moment Arthur realized he was completely and stupidly in love with the forger. Since then, he's tried to not let it affect his professional judgement, but after the Inception job and having to see Eames so much, and after such desperate circumstances, he's found it harder than ever. And so, Arthur puts up with Eames' remarks, and his constant flirting, in hopes that his friend will never find out about his stupid, impractical infatuation.

(He doesn't even want to think about the handful of times they've gotten drunk after a job and fucked, because Eames always seems to pretend nothing happens the next morning. Arthur does the same, begrudgingly.)

The point man realizes that he didn't laugh or reply to Eames' question earlier, and turns to find that the forger is staring at him with a quizzical look.

"Everything alright?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering...Prague," he finishes lamely, and frowns at his own stupidity. Arthur Jones (not his real last name, of course), one of the most competent and sought-after Point Men in the business, was having issues talking to a friend and colleague of his. It was pathetic.

Eames doesn't seem to mind, however, as he just nods and pats Arthur good-naturedly on the knee and goes back to telling an anecdote from that particular job, and Arthur smiles as he remembers the way their chemist had been mistaken for a groom-to-be at a bar and was given free drinks the whole night, until the real groom showed up and demanded he pay for the drinks he was owed. Their chemist, not wanting to start a scene, had agreed to it, and had ended up short $500 by the end of it.

Halfway through the forger's fantastical retelling of the story, however, the news comes on, and the lead anchor begins to announce the top story.

" _History was made today as gay marriage was legalized in the state of New York, prompting thousands of people to celebrate in the streets after years of being denied the right to be married to the person they love-_ "

-Eames stops talking rather abruptly and Arthur can't help but notice that his friend has seem to have become unusually tense. The forger moves before Arthur can ask what's wrong, sliding off the couch and dropping to one knee in front of the other man.

"Arthur, you should know I've been stupid in love with you for years," he begins, and Arthur's eyes widen.

"Eames, I-"

"-I hate to interrupt, darling, but let me finish." He takes a breath. "Arthur Jones, will you marry me?"

Several very tense seconds pass by as Arthur just stares at Eames like he's grown another head.

"An answer would be nice," the forger prompts, and Arthur blinks several times before coming to his senses.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you idiot."

The insult doesn't seem to bother Eames as he immediately surges up to start kissing Arthur senseless, and they're getting pretty into it when Arthur pushes Eames away gently.

"I have to know," he begins, and Eames stops undoing Arthur's belt long enough to listen. "I have to know, why didn't you say anything before?"

Eames just smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Arthur's nose.

"Because, Arthur, I thought you wouldn't want to start a relationship with someone unless you fully intended to make it official, and quite frankly, I never thought you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"That's a stupid reason, Eames."

"Well, it isn't the only reason. I also knew you'd want to get married in your home state or not at all. Isn't it nice of them to pass the bill while we're here on a job?"

The forger smiles and raises a suggestive eyebrow, and Arthur immediately narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"We are not getting married while we're on the job, Eames."

"You say that now, Arthur, but after I'm done with you you'll say yes to anything I ask."

Arthur just smirks and quirks his own eyebrow.

"I believe that is a challenge, Mr. Eames."

"That it is, dearest."

Instead of answering, the point man just pulls the other man down for a kiss and lets his body do the talking. Later on, they'll call Cobb and discuss when and where they're doing this, but until then, they have a night all to themselves to celebrate their futures together, and boy, is that future going to be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
